


Shooting Stars

by Dreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Whether you make a wish or not, it can still come true.





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake -- “Shooting star, make a wish.” / “It’s actually a comet, but I’ll still make one.”

Darcy looked up at the New York sky. Despite the light pollution, there were still plenty of stars. One even shot across the sky, a streak of light against the black.

“Shooting star,” she said, grinning. “Make a wish.”

Jane glanced up from her notebook and laptop. The two of them were on the roof of Avengers Tower, or as Tony dubbed it, “the rest of Jane’s lab.”

“That’s a comet, but I’ll still make one.” She closed her eyes briefly then went back to burying her head in her notes.

“What did you wish for?” Darcy asked then took a sip of her coffee. Jane would often spend entire nights in the spring and fall watching the skies – no summertime haze to distort things and it was still warm enough to be outside for hours. That meant Darcy had to stay awake too, if only to keep an eye on her boss-turned-friend.

Jane smiled a bit but didn’t look up. “If I tell you, it won’t come true. Isn’t that how the superstition goes?”

Darcy smirked. “You’re hoping you and Thor will get back together.” Jane didn’t say anything but even in the low light coming from the electric lanterns scattered around them, Darcy could see her friend’s blush. “You’re the one who dumped him, remember?”

The world’s leading astrophysicist shrugged. “We grew apart. We had different goals, we weren’t communicating…”

“But you still miss the big lug.”

Jane let out a soft laugh. “Every day.”

“Then just hop on the next flight to Oslo.”

She looked up at her, her eyes sad. “It’s not that simple. We’ve been apart for too long. Besides, he has a new life now.”

Darcy grinned. “I’m sure the King of the Asgards will clear his schedule for you.”

Jane shot her a dubious look. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“Didn’t you make a wish?”

Darcy waved a hand in dismissal. “I’ll catch the next one.”

Jane tilted her head slightly as she looked at her, making Darcy feel a little like a specimen being examined. “Is something wrong, Darcy?”

“No,” she said a little too quickly. At Jane’s raised eyebrow, she added, “I just… What’s the point of wishing? I’m living under the same roof as the hottest guy on the planet and he only sees me as his kid sister or something.”

Jane smiled a bit. “And the hottest guy on the planet would be…?”

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Steve, of course. The original sweetheart. Hotter than the sun, a smile that could light up Manhattan, and eyes I could just … I don’t know, spend the rest of my life drowning in or whatever.”

“Why haven’t you told him that?”

“Like I said, he thinks of me as a sister. Things between us are totally awkward already.”

Jane glanced at something over Darcy’s shoulder then let out the biggest, fakest yawn Darcy had ever heard before making a show of checking her watch. “Is that the time? I have an early-morning lecture tomorrow.”

“No, you don’t,” Darcy started to protest but Jane was too busy gathering her things to hear her.

As soon as Jane was gone, Darcy turned around. At first, all she could see were deep shadows. She rolled her eyes. “I know you’re there.”

Steve stepped out of the shadows, smiling apologetically. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, I swear. I was sent up here to see if you two wanted to join the _Doctor Who_ marathon.”

Darcy groaned quietly. “Exactly how much did you hear?”

“Everything.” He approached her slowly, like he was afraid she’d bolt. “It’s not that I see you as a sister, Darce. I just believe that it’s best to be friends first, if you want the relationship to last.” When he was standing in front of her, he reached out to take her hand. “I was waiting for a sign from you that you wanted more.” He grinned. “I guess that shooting star was it.”

“It’s a comet,” she said, grinning back.

In the penthouse, everyone was watching the security camera footage and grinning just as much as the newly-formed couple. When Steve finally took Darcy in his arms and kissed her, they all started cheering.

Halfway through “The Girl in the Fireplace,” Jane sent a text to Thor.

**I’m thinking about buying a ticket to Oslo. Are you free next Thursday?**

His reply was instantaneous.

**For you, I’m free every day.**


End file.
